


bite bite bite

by ring_my_bell



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Nero was desperate for help with an upcoming wedding Kyrie had invited him to. So he asked Dante for help, but in reality  there was much more to that than met the eye.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	bite bite bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at writing sex, this would been perfect with a sex scene but i just can't do it i'm so sorry also I did not mean for it to get so sad at the end but suffering is my specialty so enjoy!

Nero was in trouble. So naturally he’d call the only person he could call for help and the worst person to help with his troubles at the same time. Just great. 

“Dante.” He said as he saw the figure opening the door to the Devil May Cry shop.

“Whatever your problem is must be pretty serious if you came running, kid.” He said as Nero entered the shop.

They both sat on the old couch, Nero slouched forward holding his hands together. He was clearly nervous. Dante was kind of worried, he knew Nero was more than capable of dispatching any demon, if he needed help it must be the goddamn apocalypse. “So? Out with it, your silence is making me nervous.” 

“Kyrie wants me to go with her as her date in a family marriage.” He said. “Of some uncle I didn’t even know she had.”

Dante bursted out laughing. Of course, demons or the apocalypse were nothing to Nero compared to social situations like this. Cute kid, he thought. “What?” He said incredulous, as Dante tried to contain his laughter.

“So what exactly is the real problem here?” He said leaning back on the couch.

“The whole fucking city hates me? I don’t even know how I should act on the goddamn party, I don’t have a suit, what if they ask Kyrie and I to dance?” He scratched his head. 

“Ok, ok. One thing at a time.” Dante said, still trying not to laugh at the absurdity of everything. “You need a suit right? When is the wedding?”

“Tomorrow.”

Dante puffed his cheeks. “Ok, getting a new one tailored is out of the question. I have some old ones, let’s see if they fit.” Dante got up. 

Nero looked at him. 

Dante raised his eyebrow. “What are you waiting for, kid?”

“You’re actually helping?”

“Yeah, I’m bored.”

Nero got up, he was relieved a bit. They went to Dante’s bedroom, he watched as Dante rummaged through his closet and an infinite collection of red leather coats and other red articles of clothing. He sure hoped the damn suit wouldn’t be red as well, that would bring more attention than necessary.

“Aha! Found the old thing.” Dante proudly pulled a red suit from the closet. Figures. “But if you don’t like it, you’re lucky because I have this fossil as well.” He pulled another suit, a black one but with a red undershirt. Much better.

“Pick your poison.” He lifted both of them proudly.

“The black one.” Obviously. 

“Ok, go try it. See if it fits! It was from when I was young, so it should fit well.”

“How long ago was that?” He joked as he picked the suit.

“Ha, ha so funny.” 

Nero went to the restroom to change, the suit fit incredibly well, the coat was a bit too big for him but nothing someone would notice. The red undershirt actually looked pretty good on him. He admired himself in the mirror for a little bit before leaving.

“So? How do I look, old man?” Nero asked. 

Dante was dazzled for a moment. Nero looked absolutely gorgeous in his old suit, his new haircut complimented his appearance so well, with this suit he looked like a goddamn model. He always acknowledged Nero looked good, it was undeniable. But all dressed up like this, oh boy, it was doing weird things to his stomach and lower area of his body, things he rather ignore since this kid was taken. 

“Cat got your tongue?” He snapped his fingers in front of Dante’s face.

“Oh, Yeah, you look dapper.” Dante said smiling. “But there is one small detail missing.” Dante got up from the bed and went back to searching through his closet. He picked up two ties. “Which one do you prefer?” one was black with red stripes and the other was pure burgundy. Nero pointed to the black one with the red stripes.

Dante handed him it. Nero stared at it. “Don’t tell me you don’t know how to do your tie?”

Nero shook his head in embarrassment. Dante held a laugh, of course he wouldn’t know.

“Take the jacket off, I’ll teach you.” Nero complied as Dante plucked the tie off his hands.

Dante threw the tie around Nero’s collars. “Watch carefully.” He then started to tie it for him. Dante felt that weird thing in his stomach again, with this proximity and feeling Nero’s gentle breathing touch his face, Dante looked up to his face. Their eyes met for a moment, their silence filled the room. Dante swore he saw a sliver of pink in Nero’s cheeks, he cleared his throat. “There, did you get it?” 

“Not… really.” he looked away.

Dante sighed, “C’mere in front of the mirror.” Dante undid Nero’s tie. 

Nero stood in front of the mirror, Dante put the tie around the collar of Nero’s shirt again. “I’ll guide you.” Dante said as he picked up Nero’s hands gently and guided their movements so Nero would remember how to do it this time.

Nero’s hands felt cold to Dante’s usually hot skin, they also were very smooth. He didn’t expect that. This whole exchange was making Dante question a lot of things, why was he doing this? Why was he acting like this? Why was looking at Nero’s focused face in the mirror giving him so many butterflies? Honestly, he already knew all the answers. He just decided it was easier to play dumb. 

He then said quietly in Nero’s ear. “There.” after finishing showing him how to properly tie it. He slowly released Nero’s hands and put his own on Nero’s shoulders. He looked at Nero’s eyes in the mirror, he looked exceptional. In  _ his _ suit. A rapid flood of images of Nero wearing other clothes that Dante owned passed through his mind. He’d prefer if he could not think about this right now.

“I think I got it this time.” Nero said as he turned around to face Dante, Dante giving him space. He already missed their proximity.

“So? Suit is down, now what?”

“I think they are going to have a ballroom dance and I can’t dance. At all. Which is bad.” He said

“You are lucky today, kid. Let’s go down and I’ll teach you the basic stuff.”

“You actually know how to dance?”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t know how to properly dance with a lady?” He said as he looked back to Nero, winking.

“You? A gentleman?” Nero crossed his arms.

Dante rolled his eyes, as they descended the stairs to the shop’s main room. Dante looked around his collection of vinyls to see if he had anything remotely ballroom like. He actually did, it was really dusty. He turned the jukebox on and inserted the LP and set the volume up. 

“Ok big boy before you even start, let’s pretend I’m your sweet little Kyrie. How would you ask me to dance?” He placed his hands on his waist.

“Uh, do you wanna dance, Kyrie?”

“Bzzzt, wrong.” Dante lifted his finger. “It’s a wedding ball, where is the etiquette?” Dante extended his hand, bowing, and said. “Would you concede me this dance, dear Kyrie?” 

“Is that really necessary? We’ve been together for a while now…” Nero scratched the back of his head.

“You’re not doing this for her, doesn’t everyone in that shithole city hate you? You’re doing this for show, to show them you’re a gentleman. Try again.”

Nero groaned. “Ok, ok... “ Nero mimicked Dante, bowing and offering his hand. “Would you concede me this dance, dear Kyrie?”

“Gosh, of course, dear Nero… You’re so gentlemanly!” Dante mocked him in a high pitched voice. He took Nero’s hand. 

“She doesn’t sound like that.”

“Whatever, anyways. You’ll be leading, so: hand on my waist and the other holding mine” Nero got in position. “You’ll just need to do this basic shit, after that you can ditch the party if you want.” Dante guided Nero’s steps slowly so he could get the hang of it, after that they picked up the pace, to see if he got the rhythm down. 

Nero was looking down to his feet to see if he wasn’t fucking up the steps, Dante was amused but this wouldn’t do. So with his free hand he lifted Nero’s chin. “Nuh-uh, Kid. You can’t be looking at your feet while dancing.”

Nero nodded. Dante looked at his eyes, he could see he was feeling a little self conscious and nervous, he wanted to impress his girlfriend. No, more like not to disappoint her. But he was sure she wouldn’t care if he couldn’t really dance properly. 

1, 2, 3, 4

1, 2, 3, 4

1, 2, 3, 4

And the music went and their steps followed, Dante smiled at how good Nero was doing. Until he suddenly stepped on his foot. “Ouch.” 

“Sorry.” He averted his eyes, back to looking at his feet. 

“It’s okay, I stepped on a few feet while dancing my first times as well.” He lifted Nero’s chin up again. “But, no looking at your feet. You’re doing good, kid, just relax.” He smiled again. He could see Nero was struggling to keep eye contact, it was a really awkward situation for him. His face was starting to flush and he was biting his bottom lip nervously. 

1, 2, 3, 4

1, 2, 3, 4

1, 2, 3, 4

He kept counting in his head as he watched Nero face. He was such a cute kid, he mindlessly looked at his lips, how would they taste? How would he taste? What was he thinking? They needed to finish this quickly and let Nero go home before Dante did something on impulse he was sure to regret. “Also, don’t be afraid to lean in and kiss her ok? I’m sure she’ll find it super romantic.” Dante said.

“I’ll try to remember.”

“Do you even know how to kiss?” Dante blurted out. Teasing Nero.

Nero looked at him. “Of course, I fucking know old man. Do you wanna teach me how to kiss as well?” Nero didn’t put much thought on what he said.

Dante just looked at him and leaned in his ear. “If you want… I can give you a crash course.”

Nero’s face instantly burst into flames and he stepped on Dante’s foot without noticing it, which led them to lose balance and crash on the floor, Dante fell right on top of Nero, Nero was mumbling something punching Dante’s back, Dante wasn’t listening to as he lifted himself up and looked at Nero. “It’s your fucking fault for being so obscene and saying stupid shit, do you ever shut your mouth? goddammit Dante!” Nero was really annoyed and really red as well.

Their faces were inches apart. Nero stopped breathing for a moment. 

“Last thing I have to teach ya, kid.” 

“W-What?” He stuttered.

Dante didn’t answer, he just connected their lips. He couldn’t resist it anymore, he knew it would be for only a moment though. 

But it wasn’t, what shook Dante more than the fact he actually kissed Nero, was the fact that Nero answered it and he was so damn needy with it. And Nero did not lie, he  _ did _ know how to kiss. Nero’s hands were clutching Dante’s back, it was uncomfortable on the floor though so Dante got up with Nero, leading them to the couch. Not breaking their kiss a single moment.

It was fervorous and wet, Dante was feeling really hot all of a sudden and Nero’s hands were all over his body, after a while he lost his shirt and he started unbuttoning Nero’s borrowed dress shirt, but after that Nero turned away.

“What is it? You’re not liking it.” He said, no more than a whisper.

He didn’t respond. Then Dante noticed the guilt in his face. 

“I get it. It was an impulse thing.”

“It’s not that.”

Dante looked at Nero, confused. 

“I feel bad, but not because we’re doing this, I feel bad because I want this so fucking bad.” Nero placed an arm in his eyes, hiding incoming tears. His vulnerability. “I wanted for way too long but I kept lying to Kyrie, I’m the fucking worst.”

“Kid…” Dante removed the arm from Nero’s face, his tears were streaming down his face. 

“Now she wants to go to this stupid fucking wedding with me, show her family that I love her that I’m the greatest boyfriend ever that I deserve her, but I don’t, because I don’t love her… I never did..” He closed his eyes, Dante connected their foreheads. “But I can’t disappoint her…”

“Then don’t go, you can’t keep pretending forever.”

“I have to… you don’t understand.”

Dante sighed. “Then… let me help you forget for a moment.” This was Dante’s specialty. Distracting himself from the pain with meaningless pleasures, so it was all he had to offer to Nero.

Nero just nodded and they resumed what they started.

\--

Dante woke up holding Nero in his arms, they were still on the couch. He hoped they hadn't slept for long. He whispered in Nero’s ears. “Wake up, kid.”

He grunted and nuzzled Dante’s chest. “C’mon, I know it’s good but you have stuff to do tomorrow.”

Nero opened his eyes lazily and looked up and kissed Dante. “Unfortunately.” He detached himself from Dante and got up. 

“You left your clothes in my bedroom.” Dante said.

Nero nodded and climbed up the stairs to fetch them, meanwhile Dante got himself dressed up as well. He was lucky neither Trish or Lady appeared today, or he would have so much explaining to do.

Nero came down on his usual attire. “So… I have to go.” 

“Don’t forget the suit.” Dante handed him the suit, fortunately it wasn’t too crumpled from last night’s… activities.

“Oh, yeah…” Nero picked it up. He looked at Dante half smiling. Dante shook his head and leaned forward and kissed his forehead. 

“You can do it, champ.”

Nero shivered from the touch, he wanted this man so bad. “I hope so.”

Dante walked him to the door of the shop and opened it for him. Dante smiled. “See ya around.”

“Bye, Dante.” He said as he left the shop. Dante closed the door.

He hoped Nero would come back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks for reading as always.


End file.
